


The bird and the nest

by orphan_account



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What Romualdo told Fantaghirò on their wedding night.





	The bird and the nest

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by Scorpion (TV series): "My love for you has always been there. It just took a while for our paths to cross, so I could share it with you." English is my second language.

The infinite love that is meant for you has no single shape.

I love you. Yet this love is not my own. It is a gift that came to me and wounded me and I hold it close because it is precious and beautiful.

The love I feel for you now may one day leave my body and my spirit to find another heart to live in.

I would be blessed beyond the dreams of men if I could hold this love for you in my heart for the rest of my life.

But if I cannot, if I am too weak or too proud or simply unfit to love you well and make you happy, this love will leave me.

If that happens, don't waste your time with me.

Remember that this love is not lost, or gone, or forgotten. It is merely seeking a new home and it will find one, soon.


End file.
